objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AnthonyAnything278
NOTE: AnthonyBFDI will archive his talk page once this reaches 15 kilobytes(15,360 bytes) Thank you for telling me about Icecreamicecream's vandalism. They have been blocked. As for your request to become an admin, I suggest you talk to Souleaternom, the creator of this wiki. I hate to disappoint, but it makes more sense to talk to him, since he's more in charge of this wiki than I am. Taopwnh6427 (talk) 00:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Pedrolucas1 has been spamming and erasing page contests (LCOA S1). ElementalRaccoon (talk) 19:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey,Anthony,since you're an active admin and beautiful,you NEED to ban Pedrolucas1,he edits for no reason,he only wants a spot on the top 20,but he can't (wich is not surprising) be in it,only requesting to do that,nothing elseGogo67ify (talk) 00:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Ahem, Can you delete this picture? This is not BFDI Picture. Nadiya2000 (talk) 12:11, December 23, 2013 (UTC) May I be an admin. I am a trustworthy guy and asking that much. And what are the requirments to be an admin for users who made last year? If you say no i totally respect that decision. So bye and I like the approvements you have on the wiki!(1111qqqq (talk) 17:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC)ScienceStorm1) But doesnt appy to new users? When you mean users have 400 edits applies to new users. But i was here 1 year and 12 days. I'm confused, but rollback is good.1111qqqq (talk) 18:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC)ScienceStorm1 Anthony please please help me! It's me TheEnderRo, I need help! Stupid Rachidito2006 stole my OC Gum and used his body.. He also stole Zombie VS Plants Ocs.. Please ban him for good and warn him about stealing ocs! OH COME ON! HE STOLE GUM AGAIn! JUST BAN THAT BITCH RACHIDITO OR WHATEVER HIS SHIT NAME IS CALELD! FUCKING HATE THIS SITE! Well, can I have premission to redesign the status signs . I make really good ones, I mean you have to if you want. Also keep up the good work of montoring the wiki! Last message by1111qqqq (talk) 17:14, December 26, 2013 (UTC)ScienceStorm1 Well the user TheEnderRo has use the F-word,B-word,and Mother of****,on one of the comments on someone's wiki is this violating one of the wiki's rules?1111qqqq (talk) 17:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC)ScienceStorm1 THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPATIBLE. IT SHOULD BE DELETED. Here's the page - Master of all Raccoons (talk) 21:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ... Okay... *breathes deeply* I can do this... I wanna be an admin! :D Thefreesmarter bfdia (talk) 12:32, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Please report this guy Lizard7877 because first off he edited my page without permission and changed my picture,second of all,he used my OC without permission,please help me with this thanks (Bowserjr2215 (talk) 23:14, January 6, 2014 (UTC)The MarioSonicFan) Late about something... Sorry! I forgot to say thank you so... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME AN ADMIN! :3 You're awesome and you're the best and stuff! :D And I just made this funny fanfic in my user blog... It's about all users but mostly me as the main character and the others are minor... xD Oi'm a tree! Oi'm a tree! Yes I am... Oi'm definitely a tree! (talk) 12:28, January 16, 2014 (UTC) *calls you like a little kid* Anthonyyyy!!! *crying* Waaah!!! Someone's adding pointless categories in my fanfics!! I'm getting upset! D: Oi'm a tree! Oi'm a tree! Yes I am... Oi'm definitely a tree! (talk) 06:23, January 17, 2014 (UTC) It turns out that I have 150+ edits! Now I want to be a chat moderator and a rollback! I asked the creator of the wiki but they don't respond. NoNameUltimate (talk) 22:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) This might be a help for the wiki So, i got this idea recently after reminding myself that i might be a rollback... Miniature circles that say that the user has a chance of being a rollback/sysop/chat mod/bureaucrat/admin. Looks like the image to the right. Would you like me to make the rest of these circles and put them in appropriate places? I think it looks nice so if yo say no i will keep it on atleast my profile :) Adventure is out there! (talk) 04:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC)